


His and Yours

by Thesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Cheating, Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, it's not quite netorare but almost, rough sex......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesis/pseuds/Thesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fill for the pokemon kink meme: In which Green dominates the heck out of Leaf, and they have a complicated relationship because he's banging his best friend's fiance and yeah that sort of thing isn't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Yours

The two of them have always been inseparable. Not in a strange way. Not in an overwhelming way. No. Green thinks of the tangled mess of limbs, of couples who will only battle as a pair with hands entwined and commands in such unison that they _must_ be rehearsed. Teenagers who are in love right now and cannot imagine it ever ending, because they haven't experienced such a thing yet. But all those who have will shake their heads and look down on them, only spurring on the Public Displays of Affection as rebellion.

No.

Leaf and Red have always been inseparable, in a quiet, unassuming way. Everything they do is done under the assumption that they are together and that they always will be together. They each have their own sets of friends and interests and hobbies. There are times they overlap, and times they do not. Their cell phone plan is a five year contract under both their names. They lock their bikes together with one lock. Half their bills are under his name, the other half under hers, but the cards used to pay don't always match the account holder.

But sometimes Red is gone. 

And Leaf waits. To acquaintances and friends and family, she will smile gently. She will laugh with them. Sometimes Red is gone.

But to Green she will seethe, furiously pacing the apartment that seems much too spacious for just one person. "Just like," she mutters, whirling on him indignantly, but coming up short on words. She whirls back around, then back a third time to snap at him, "Just like his mother! Like my mother, like..." 

She almost says 'like your mother,' but catches herself. "Like your... Sister."

He stares at her blankly, letting her know he noticed her near-slip up and didn't appreciate it. To show his disapproval, he tries to look bored, and glances around her bedroom as if looking for something of interest. An idle hand finds its way to the small sliding door on the headboard of her bed, wondering what books or forgotten jewelry might be hiding inside.

"Don't open that," Leaf tells him, easily working the words in before returning to her rant. Green's hand obediently falls. "Like all the mothers in this town. All the mothers and daughters and girlfriends! Just made to _sit_ here and _wait_ for him to come home!"

She isn't mad about his passion, his drive, the energy he pours into it. And she isn't mad about staying home - not really. There is nothing keeping her here. She could go with him. She could go on another journey on her own. Her doors are all wide open. 

As bitterly terrified of settling down to repeat the life of her mother as she had been as a child, she has settled into liking it. 

Just like Green has. The adventure was wonderful. The adventure was amazing.

The adventure ended, and that's okay. Only Red's is still going. And that's okay, too.

"I will wait," she says firmly, words still soaked in anger and frustration. Or it would be, if he weren't such an asshole about who he's leaving to wait for him.

He knows that she isn't really mad about where she is, just lonely. "Yeah, of course," Green says. It comes out sarcastic, though he hadn't meant for it to.

She looks irritated for a moment, then calms. His bad attitudes seem to have a calming effect on her, he's noticed. When he comforts her, she is comforted. A temporary reprieve that leaves her feeling grateful and awkward, and five minutes later, just as miserable all over again. When he dismisses her complaints and rolls his eyes at her, for some reason she always smiles. She smiles at him the same way he's seen her smile at her phone when she sees Red has messaged her, or the way she smiles when watches the sunrise in the summer. A sort of gentle excitement that he doesn't understand. Too much excitement for such a simple thing.

He was mean to her when they were young - was mean to everyone when he was young. It wasn't just insecurity, he had just... He isn't sure now. Maybe he'd thought it was cool. Sometimes it's easy to slip back into his judgmental ways with strangers, but with Red and Leaf, he had mellowed down. And so, he used to be nicer to her. He remembers. He used to be nicer to her back when the _three_ of them were inseparable, and everything was planned like there were no couples, only trios, no romances, only friendships and rivalries, and being fourteen years old would last a life time.

It didn't, though. By age sixteen it became obvious that they were three sets of couples mashed into one trio. That they were more rivals than friends. And worse, that the rivalry was _over_ romance. By age seventeen, a correction: the rivalry was all in Green's head. Things had been decided long, long ago. There was one couple, and they have always been inseparable.

He used to be nicer to her, when he was trying to win. But he never had a chance. She's told him as much, because she claims she believes in honesty. Cuddled up against him wearing lacy lingerie in his bed as if it were casual, as if he's stupid enough to think that's what she wears to bed each night, "It's always been Red," she's told him, tens of times. Arms wrapped over his waist, fingers slipping just under the hem of his shirt with a pretense of normalcy. A hundred times. A thousand times.

Half as many times as she's told him she wants him, too, secret whispers and admissions over the phone late at night.

So he sits on her bed and watches her pace, and he thinks she's pretty cute when she's mad. And he thinks Red is an asshole to leave his fiance behind for what could be anywhere between three months and two years. She's mumbling something about 'agreements' and shaking her head, and Green thinks Leaf is an asshole too. This is manipulation at its worst. To know someone loves you, to string them along with, oh if it weren't for this, if it weren't for that. Oh, I love you, but I love him more. To sleep in his bed in cute undies-pretending-to-be-pajamas and cuddle and touch and feel and tease until he is a ball of tension and hormones and frustration, and then to just go to sleep. To do these things and feign innocence about what it does to him.

"Are you really going to complain about this to _me_?" He asks incredulously. 

She is polite enough to not point out how eager he always is to speak to her, how carefully he encourages her to open up to him when she is upset. She does not point out that he wants to be her shoulder to cry on and volunteers for the position.

Still, his complaint quiets her own. She falls into a seat beside him, the bed bouncing too much for his taste. Too soft. Much too soft. He's surprised Red likes a bed so soft, what with his obsession with the outdoors. His mind wanders. They fuck on this bed. Realistically, they probably fuck a lot of places in this apartment. 

He wants to hit something.

"Yeah. Because you can help me," she tells him, after a moment.

Green catches himself and manages to hide his confusion. He quirks an eyebrow. Careful, condescending. The attitude that calms her. He wonders if she likes it out of simple nostalgia for when they were kids. Or he wonders if she thinks she deserves it for the way she leads him on and on, always only two steps out of reach. "Oh?"

She looks at him, then down, and mutters something about 'agreements' again.

"Speak up," he commands her, rolling his eyes.

"He'll be gone a while, so we've got, like. Agreements and stuff."

His expression doesn't change. It slowly dawns on him. "You mean he gave you permission to sleep around."

Something clouds her eyes for a moment at his words, and he's so busy analyzing it that he almost misses when she clarifies, "Not around. Just you."

Carefully watching her expression, he repeats, "He gave you _permission_ to sleep with me."

It happens again. She doesn't look embarrassed, per se, but her cheeks flush at the word permission. His mind still hasn't accepted how fucked up that is, so instead he latches to this, and can't stop the smug grin from spreading on his face. "Did you have to _beg_ him? Ask him to _please_ , _let_ you?"

He doesn't quite mean that they way it came out. He wanted to tease her, but more innocently. She doesn't miss the illicit implications, and her whole face goes red, breath seeming shorter than it was a moment ago.

She likes to be bossed around. _By Red?_ Green wonders. _By anyone?_

Leaf's expression still doesn't reflect the embarrassment her blushing implies. Lips gently parted and eyes gazing at him as easily as ever, she tells him, "He had me on my _knees._ " 

Clever girl. To her credit, she manages to avoid snickering.

"Show me," Green commands her, hands patting the space on either side of his thighs, even though his brain and his heart and all of him besides his dick set off red flags and sirens to get away from this and fast. He's going to get pulled into something stupid, and whatever intentions are behind it don't matter. This is going to make him miserable.

Obediently, she climbs over him to straddle his lap, but not settling with all her weight. She remains hovering over him, standing on her knees so that her breasts are at his eye level. He hums his appreciation, and his hands grope at her thighs greedily before he can convince himself to listen to reason.

He's hardly been at her house for an hour. Red has hardly been gone a week.

He already knew most of Leaf's kinks - they speak far too often and far too candidly for him not to. He takes her thighs in his palms and squeezes with full hands. He feels her whole body quiver. The dominance, he begins to suspect, might be a little bigger of a kink than he had previously thought, if she's aroused just from him reminding her that Red can make such decisions for her. 

His hands work their way under her skirt, fondling her ass cheeks hungrily, like a starving man given food. Touching her body comes easily. He hasn't had the chance before, but he's seen it, had it pressed against his back, held her in his arms enough times to know. She arches her body towards him, arms around his shoulders, pulling his head towards her chest. He breathes in her scent, and recognizes her perfume. He's always recognized this as Leaf's scent, the smell of flowers just after the rain. It's always been distant, but she must have put it on recently, or more than usual. It's a strong smell, dizzying, but in a good way. It's mixed with her pheromones that smell like _warm._

He keeps one hand at her bottom, toying with the fabric of her panties without moving forward. He brings his other hand up to her chest, and easily tugs her shirt up over her breasts. She's wearing a push up bra - it looks new. Black, with white polka dots, and violet ribbons at both the straps and in the middle.

"Trying to impress someone?" He asks, although really it's a simple bra, and he knows she owns much lacier things.

"Obviously," she murmurs, and squirms in his hands, trying to get his fingers away from the smooth silk of her undies and onto her body. He doesn't comply; but presses soft kisses against her breasts, other hand still holding her shirt bunched up above them.

"It's barely been a week," Green reminds her, pulling her bra down so he can reach her nipple with his lips.

Leaf makes a quiet whine, her whole body going rigid for a moment before she relaxes against him. She opens her mouth to reply, or so Green suspects, but he flicks his tongue across her, and she melts again. Her arms wrap around his head, and the persistent squirming of her hips intensifies. 

He slides his finger along the edge of her panties easily, until he finds her pussy lips. Even through the damp fabric he can feel that they've spread. His lips drag across her breast as he smirks. "You're this wet? I've hardly even touched you," he says, though now his fingers slide across her panties, slowly back and forth.

For as much as he's trying to play dominant for her, his mind is still reeling from the situation itself. Red's fiance. His best friend's fiance. His childhood friend and the object of his affections from day one. He has had nights where he was over aware of her breasts against his back and her fingers on his hip bones as she slept "innocently," has had showers and baths shared where she pretended not to realize how inappropriate it was while he pretended not to know that she was well aware. They have had a thousand talks with a thousand words about who she wants and why it is but can't be him.

But now she is straddling him, knees on his side, leaning against him and letting out weak moans as he fingers her, his hand cramping at a stupid angle to do so because she still hasn't taken her panties off. 

He pulls his mouth from her breast, hand still moving without falter. He slips a second finger inside her with ease and for some reason his brain insists he ask, now, "Why are you doing this?"

There's a hitch in her breath that reminds him of something breaking, and her expression gives much the same impression; what little he sees of it before she kisses him. 

Their first kiss. First sober kiss. Drunken exploits don't count - if they did, he and Red would be to third base.

Leaf's lips are freshly wet and warm, and are much too soft for how roughly she mashes their mouths together. It's desperation to avoid an answer, he knows, and kisses back just as hard, because fuck it, why not? Her hips are moving against his hand, now, and her fingers rub harsh circles into the back of his neck as if she can't decide between giving a romantic back rub or squeezing a hand in pain.

But she isn't in pain, obviously. No, she moans into his mouth and runs a tongue across his bottom lip. She pushes against his fingers for more, and makes pitiful whines because it isn't enough.

He knows how she feels. With her raised above him, still on her knees, she hasn't had a chance to feel how hard he is in his jeans. But it is downright painful, and the only thing that gave him pause was how distressed his question had made her.

He has to move his hand, though. The angle is impossible to keep at. He slips his fingers out, enjoying how wet they are as he slides them across her pussy. He rubs roughly at her thigh again, appreciating how full and plump it is in his hands, and faintly amused at the thick, but clear wetness that gets spread across her leg. 

Leaf whines, head buried in the crook of his neck, "Green."

"Leaf," he mimics back in the same tone. She shivers at his voice. He's caught her doing it at less understandable times. He gives a pointed tug to a side of her panties. Obediently, she pulls back, and stands in front of him. She tugs them down, though the skirt hides anything from view. The sight of her dropping her panties to the side in such an easy motion is erotic enough that he doesn't mind. 

She doesn't climb back on top of him. She drops to her knees in front of him.

She makes quick work of his belt, and in fact, keeps her eyes locked on his while she unbuckles it. He doesn't consider helping her for even a moment when she leans forward to unbutton his pants. The button she unfastens with her fingers, the zipper comes down with her teeth. Green only has to lift off the bed slightly for her to tug his pants and boxers down enough to free his cock.

For a moment she just stares at it, as if she's never seen it before. She has. He wonders how he compares with Red, but instantly regrets the thought. That's probably the reason for her staring. He tries to dissolve his insecurity by bullying her again, and lets out an impatient "Hm?"

Leaf stares at his cock looking starry eyed and hungry. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and attacks with mouth. 

She goes about it in an unsure way, at first. Runs her tongue across the head, making sure he is wet all over, then slowly sliding her lips over him. She doesn't take much of his length itself in her mouth, but it is hot and warm and her tongue runs across the under-side of his cock. She bobs her head slowly, sucking while she's down, then pulling upwards and running her tongue across him. 

He tries to keep up the character, really he does. Not just to have a handle on things, but because it's so clear that she _likes_ that sort of treatment in the bedroom. Instead he just finds himself hunched over her, fingers buried in her hair, murmuring, "Good, good..."

She moves to fix her hair out of the way again, and knocks his hand, apparently a hindrance, out of the way. Startled and worried he might have tugged her hair too hard, he over-reacts and knocks his hand against the sliding door of her headboard. At first he doesn't notice. He's got Leaf's swollen lips around his cock and her tongue working magic, and now is hardly the time to take note of vibrators hidden in headboard shelves.

Green blinks. His hands feel shaky from the distraction, but he still reaches over and pulls it out curiously. A white handle with a spinning dial for vibrations and two small egg-shapes connected by a cord. 

Leaf doesn't seem to take notice of his discovery at first, too enthralled on the different patterns of sucking and licking she can use. With eyes closed in concentration, she eventually pulls her lips from his cock, running her tongue up and down it's length. The head feels cold without the warmth of her mouth, but her breath is hot on his shaft and he feels himself pressed up against the outside of her cheek this time. 

The sight is too much. With her tongue running lines up the length of his dick and her cheek soft against him, he worries he might come. He spins the dial on his new toy, and the two eggs begin to vibrate loudly.

Leaf startles, and pulls away from him almost comically fast. For the first time this evening, she looks embarrassed. 

"Oh," she cries out, face turning beet red, "Put that away, Green!"

"What?" He asks, trying to slip back into that confident persona again. "I only get to play with _some_ of Red's toys?" He punctuates his point with a tug of the hand still buried in her hair. Her eyes shut with the brief pain and she winces; immediately he wonders if he overdid it. He even gets ready to apologize.

But Leaf moans, a quiet murmur of a moan, and he doesn't miss the way her whole body arches. He wonders if it was the hair pulling or being spoken of like an object to be stolen away from Red. He wishes this would steal her. Suddenly, he wants to hit something again, and so he distracts himself.

His grip in her hair tightens; he tries to weave his fingers in a way that gives him an even hold. He pulls her, commanding, and she follows the tug, joining him on the bed, this time on her hands on knees, sideways beside him with her mouth still at his lap. He rewards her by rubbing her scalp gently where he might have hurt it, but then pushes her towards his cock. From the angle she's at, she runs her tongue up and down his shaft again. Compared the full heat of being in her mouth, it's underwhelming, and he lets out a disapproving sound to let her know.

He takes one of the vibrating eggs in his hand and reaches around her, pressing it gently against her opening. He pays careful attention to how she shifts her body against it - she writhes in a pattern that he tries to imitate for her. 

Leaf's response is instant and enthusiastic. Her enthusiasm for blowjobs doubles. What she had done before she does more intensely now, sucking his cock harder and taking it further in her mouth. She writhes into the vibrator while she sucks his cock with an avid desperation. She moans around his cock, suckles and licks up his shaft and on his balls, using one hand to help pump the length she can't fit in her mouth. She uses her other arm just to hold herself up.

Sometimes she loses herself to the vibrator, thrusting weakly against it with her face resting on his lap, her cheek, wet with spit and precum both, slick against his thigh. Her hand still slides up and down in loving motions, and her loud, heavy breathes almost drown out the whir of the toy.

He slides the egg inside her with ease. She's wet and eager and murmurs some form of approval against his dick as she resumes sucking on it. He takes the second vibrating egg he had forgotten about and runs it along her entrance, as he had with the previous. Then he drags it further back, until he's rubbing it, now slick with her juices, against her asshole. 

She let's out a "Wh-" sound, as if to ask what he thinks he's doing, but the words are lost in a moan. 

He is slow and careful, letting the egg slide across her opening and only barely tease it before returning back to her pussy for lubrication and another round of teasing. 

He has no idea where his boundaries are, what lines he can't cross.

But Leaf thrusts back against the egg when he presses it against her anus, and it slides in almost easily. He wonders if she does this often. If Red does this. The thought makes him stop caring about boundaries. "Good girl," he tells her, approvingly. The hungry expression flashes across her face as she messily sucks on his cock. Her hips are raised into the air and they swing back and forth, overwhelmed with vibration in both holes. "Dirty girl," He corrects himself.

Leaf begins to protest this time, despite the full-body shudder at the names, "I--"

He interrupts her, and this time it is every bit as rough as he means it, "Is this how Red does it?" His fingers tease her pussy's entrance, sometimes slipping in to adjust the vibrator, other times tugging it a bit further out.

She lets out a whimper, "Green."

"Yeah," he says, and thrusts his hips up, reminding her of his cock in her hands and mouth. That's what it is. Being dominated, for sure, but more than that: Belonging to Red. "Answer the question, Princess."

She buries her face in his thigh, hips high in the air. She tries to press in to Green's fingers as they toy with the vibrator in her pussy. She doesn't answer his question, and he tugs the toy out with one slow, smooth motion. Leaf whimpers and whines all over again, his name in succession, and "Please, please?" A sway of the hips as a plea, a moment of bliss, buried deep in her throat to sweeten the deal. 

One of her hands slips back between her legs and she plays with herself for a moment, but quickly decides it isn't adequate. She lets out a frustrated huff.

She mounts Green, tugging his pants further down, though still not even to his knees. He tries to fight back, because he is in control here, or should be, but she just pushes him down. She slides his cock between her pussy lips, for a moment just rubbing against him. Her hands are heavy on his chest, but to show some semblance of dominance he holds her wrists in a rough grip. He can feel the vibrator in her ass sending tiny tremors straight from her, onto his lap.

And then she slips him inside of her. She's so wet that it's done with ease. 

For the first time since he arrived, he completely breaks this bizarre character he's fallen into, the bizarre person he's been around her for a couple of years now, distantly aware of how fucked up it's been. He tries to warn her, or remind her, "Wait, Leaf, condom."

She ignores him. 

The sigh she lets out is _blissful_ as he sinks into her, and he groans with her. This much foreplay has him more worked up than he's ever been before, this situation has him six different kinds of tense, but for a moment, everything is perfect. She is wet and welcoming inside, and he can feel the vibrations traveling through them both, a constant friction on his cock. She is full, full of him and of sex and of toys. Her thick, soft thighs wrap around his waist and she tugs at him by the shoulders until he is sitting up, with her pressed taught against him, breasts to his chest, arms wrapped around to hold tightly to his back. 

For a moment, Leaf is his. She rolls her hips on top of him, taking control now, finally, but with his grip on her hips so tight that she knows it is only with his permission that she moves. He feels his length sliding in and out of her with some movements, but often just feels the walls of her pussy sliding along his cock unendingly. Her face buries itself in his neck again, where she nibbles and nips and sucks. Heavy breaths are hot in his ear. All thoughts of protection fall off the face of the planet. And all thoughts of Red, of playing cruel to her because that's just how things _are_ now, or because it turns her on. 

"This," she murmurs, and he feels her walls tightening up as she slows her pace to keep from coming. She sighs contentedly, sliding herself across his lap again and again, and as she settles, slowly picking up pace again. "This is how Red does it."

He freezes beneath her, and she must realize she's said something wrong, that something isn't quite right, because she freezes too. The room is quiet but for their labored breathing.

She takes a sharp breath to catch herself. "Green," she starts, and his fingers in her hips dig in. She winces at his nails, but when he thrusts his hips up, let's out an involuntary, "Mmm..."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" He asks again, suddenly frustrated, and pulls her towards him so hard that she couldn't climb off if she wanted to. 

"Because I have permission," She breathes, eyes wide. Green squeezes his handfuls of her hips, thrusts up roughly again. Leaf bites her lip, and looks just a fraction, just a tiny bit frightened. "Because I wanted to," he does it again, "Because you're hot!" Again.

He pushes her off of him until she is lying on her back on the bed, him hovering over her. Beneath him she looks small, and her arms cover her chest as if she wants to push him away, but she makes no move to do so, just squirming in place in time with the sound of the vibrator. 

Green props himself up on one elbow, his arm resting beneath her, hand under her neck and fingers massaging gently. The other hand he snakes down between them, readjusts himself inside her, and reaches for the discarded vibrating egg that had been in her pussy. He presses it against her now, against her entrance and his shaft all at once as he slides in and out as slowly as he can. 

She lets out a groan and tries to thrust up into him, but his fingers around her neck tighten just past the strength of a comfortable massage. 

His pace is finally slow, now, fucking her with a toy in her ass and another rubbing at her entrance, and she squirms beneath him. His grip on her neck is rough, at first only when she tries to take control. But she shivers at it, lets out a choked, half-moan, and his grip stays tight.

Green hears himself murmuring her name, sees her mouth word the muted mantra of his.

Green sees tears in her eyes, but he doesn't stop choking her. The thought of stopping doesn't cross his mind.

Instead he just asks, fingers hard against her throat, now, and pace quickening as he fucks her into the too-soft mattress on which she has certainly fucked Red, "Whose are you?"

She writhes up into him and now he lets her. His fingers are a noose around her throat and he moans her name, tells her, "Mine, Leaf. You're mine." 

She comes; he feels it from inside of her, and, startled, lets go of her neck. She doesn't take in a dramatic, sudden breath, just arches against him. She puts her fingertips to his cheeks and draws him in for a kiss and whispers, "Yours, yes, I'm yours," until he comes, moments later, fucking her harshly enough that her breath is caught without his fingers catching it. She whimpers and flinches and he can tell that this final pace hurts her, but he _needs_ to. To come or to hurt her? He doesn't remember. But her fingers trail from his cheeks to his throat as if mirroring what he'd been doing, but they only touch softly, encouraging butterfly kisses from her fingertips. 

He tries to pull out, but remembers too late and succeeds in getting come over her stomach, bed, and inside her. 

After a pause, Leaf pulls the vibrator out of herself, makes a face, and after turning it off, drops it over the edge of the bed to be dealt with later. Green kicks his pants and underwear off the rest of the way, at this point they need to be washed so it would be stupid to put them back on. He lays down in her bed, and Leaf curls up against his chest easily.

Her neck has red marks. So do her thighs and hips from all his manhandling. Still, the sigh she lets out sounds pleased as punch, like someone who has just had a delicious dessert. 

She traces swirling designs of nothing on his chest with her fingertip, and he feels the occasional shaking of her legs. His feel weak too.

"This is fucking stupid," he tells her, already understanding that, no, she is _not_ his. 

"Why?" She asks, sounding genuinely curious. "I have permission."

"To fuck me?" Green asks, voice harsh and bitter. He doesn't want to be having this outburst right now, but it happens anyway. He watches confusion settle on Leaf's face as she nods. "To tell me you're mine?"

Leaf frowns. "What? Green, I--" He cuts her off with a glare, and she shrinks into herself a bit, but doesn't pull away from their cuddling. He already knows. She was probably just going along with the moment. Like she always is.

"And what about when Red _does_ come home?" He asks.

Leaf huffs, disliking the whole complicated conversation. "What about it?"

"We stop fucking one random day and you expect everything to just be fine? No more being jealous all the time?"

"Red doesn't _get_ jealous," Leaf says, in a quiet unsure way that makes him certain she already knows they're not talking about Red. Just in case, he reminds her,

"I'm not talking about _Red._ "

"Red doesn't get jealous, so we can just keep doing this," Leaf snaps, growing irritated.

Green sighs, and tries to say it gently for the first time in years. "No, Leaf, we can't."

She rolls over, but keeps her back pressed firmly against him. 

He follows her, this time him curled against her back, his arm resting at her side, hand on her hip. She smells like flowers after rain and sex. "We can't," he repeats.

But they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah
> 
> Don't judge me
> 
> Also wow AO3 doesn't have many relationship tags involving Leaf...


End file.
